The Story of Miracles
by FairyQueen314
Summary: A story about how Davis and his friends Willis, Rika, and Takato becomes digidestines. It tells their story through flashbacks while Davis starts his second adventure with Kari, Tk, Yolei, and Cody as the fight against the dark making new friends and enemies along the way
1. The start of a new adventure

Hi everyone! This is my very first story and I hope I do okay for a first time. Please enjoy and review!

This will have flash backs of Davis' past and a mix of other seasons. Jun is a digidestine in this and the characters will be OCC.

*flash back*

It was a normal day for the Motomiya family. Jun and Davis was arguing as always about jun being in the bathroom to long. Jun, who's 9, says "Davis stop rushing me! A girl got's to look her best for the first day of back to school!"

Davis, who's 6, shouts "Jun! Hurry up! We'll be late to meet my friends if you don't hurry! You won't get to see Koji if you don't hurry." Jun gasps and runs out the bathroom, "you little brat! you better not say anything to him about me!" Davis laughs and runs out the door yelling goodbye to their parents as he grabs his backpack. Jun comes running after him yelling up a storm after grabbing her stuff for school while their parents laugh at the usually antics of their children.

*A few minutes later*

"We made it!" cheers Davis as he runs towards his best friends Rika, Willis, and Takato. Koji was standing under a tree near the school waiting on Jun as she runs up to him, "Koji! we gotta hurry or we'll be late for class!" Koji sighs as he lets her run off ahead of him muttering "Jun, you owe me for waiting so long." Jun apologizes over and over trying to blame it on Davis who was chatting excitedly with his friends.

"Guys! I've missed you! It's been so long since we've been together!" shouts Davis as he tackles them in a group hug. They greet each other and chat before the bell goes off and heads towards class missing the dark figure watching them from the shadows laughing darkly as he say "I finally found the ones with the power to stop me and I must destroy them before it's too late!" The dark figure disappears as the sky goes dark and a bad storm starts up.

*flash back over*

"Davis! we're gonna be late!" Davis, who's now 12, groans as he opens his eyes. He gets up and starts to get ready for school while he starts to think about the dream he just had. 'Man, I had that dream again about the past..' he thinks. "Maybe it means I'll finally get to see them again.." he whispers. "Davis!" Davis blinks, "coming Jun!" He runs out of his room with his bag for school. "What took you so long Davis?" questions his sister Jun, who's now 15, as she looks at her little brother worriedly. "I'll tell you on the way to school Jun." says Davis as they walk out the door not bothering to say goodbye knowing no one will answer back.

As the walk to school, a girl named Kari and her older brother Tai run over to them "Hey guys!" they shout. Kari smiles towards Davis "Hey Davis, I hope we're in the same class this year." Davis shrugs "maybe we will, maybe we won't. We'll just have to see as he starts walking to school again. "Jun hurry up pr we'll be late!"shouts Tai as he runs past her. Jun sighs, "Goofball, we won't be late." as she looks at Davis who's being very quiet. "We'll meet you guys there!" waves Jun as Kari and Tai run on ahead. "Davis tell me what's bothering you." Jun says. "I had a dream about the old days when THAT happened.." Davis says as he looks towards the sky worriedly. Jun looks up as well as she says,"Maybe it's a sign we'll get to see them again soon." Davis looks at her worried "but it'll also mean that something is wrong with the digital world again.." Jun frowns, "everything will be okay, just you watch."

*Sometime later after school*

"So Davis I'd like you to meet my best friend TK." Introduces Kari. Tk smiles "It's nice to meet you Davis, Kari's told me all about you." Davis shakes his hand and greets him politely before a girl runs up to them. "Hi my name is Yolei, are you Kari Kamiya?" she asks. Kari looks surprised, "yes i am." Yolei hands her a paper "I got an email from your brother, something about the digital world. Is that a new game or something?" she asks. Davis looks shocked that Tai knows about the digital world as Kari gets a determined look on her face," I have to go help my brother!" she says. Kari runs towards the computer lab with the others following after her.

They all burst into the computer lab to see a red headed older boy that Kari and TK instantly knew. "Izzy!" Kari and TK shout together with smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, did you get that message too?" asks Izzy. "Yeah, we're here to help my brother!" says Kari as she looks determined. "I can't believe the digital world is in danger again.." says TK as he looks worried "I hope everyone is okay." Kari puts a hand on his shoulder, "I know they are, the digimon are strong." TK smiles at her.

"Um, not to be a bother but Tai needs your help." Just then the computer screen glows brightly as three lights shoot from it. One goes to Davis, one goes to Yolei, and the last one goes down the hall. "What the heck is this thing?" asks Yolei. Davis stares at the new digivice in his hand, "A new digivice..? Oh no.." whispers Davis. "Huh?" asks Tk. "Nothing! just talking to myself." Davis says as he sweats nervously. "Enough waiting around! Let's go!" shouts Kari. "I wanna go as well!" yells Yolei. "But Yolei, you are suppose to come help me with my computer at my house." says a little boy standing in the doorway staring at them. "Oh yeah! Maybe next time!" Yolei shouts as her and Cody run down the hall. "I'm not waiting around anymore!" shouts Kari as she holds her digivice to the computer and gets sucked in. "Wait for us!" yells TK.

Davis looks at his digivice and then at the computer. Izzy looks at him, "don't be scared, the digital world is a great place." Davis points his digivice at the computer and say "I'm not" and disappears as well while Izzy sits down and looks at the window worriedly "I hope not.."

*To be continued*

Well guys I'm stopping because I'm tired and I should probably actually plan the next character and maybe write ahead of time instead.

Please like and review, I know I probably messed up and need the feedback, I'll try to update once every week.

Thank you!


	2. UPDATE!

Hey guys! Sorry for not continuing this sooner. I really want to soon but i need some help. I need help with idea's and I'm in need of a beta. Just message me if you can help please! Thank you and hope to be writing again soon!


End file.
